iwakufandomcom-20200214-history
Sword of Iwaku
The Sword of Iwaku is a fully functioning Absolute Artifact that can "...cut and therefore kill anything the user perceives within the realm of Iwaku..." This relic also cannot cut one thing, explicitly stated in it's Absolute Law - no matter what - The Sheathe of Iwaku. Forged from the Cosmic Truth Shard of Iwaku by the legendary artisans, Reikei and Bowiegranap for Gabriel Zero's use. Once held by Paorou-sama, now held by Jack Shade as of the Dark Reign. History Forged by Reikei and Bowiegranap during the early days of Iwaku - to produce a powerful weapon capable of defending the entire world. To do this, they forged an Absolute weapon. However, due to the nature of the Absolute Law they had to work with, they had to reforge the sword over and over again, until they created the current set-up, and the Sheathe of Iwaku. Powers Being an Absolute Artifact, it has this corresponding Absolute Law: "The sword can cut and therefore kill anything the user perceives within the realm of Iwaku, provided it is not the Sheathe of Iwaku." The sword can only cut through anything as long as that 'thing' is within Iwaku. The only thing it cannot cut inside this 'range' is the Sheathe of Iwaku. This Absolute law requires that the user is aware and understands his target and intends to cut it. Otherwise the sword just cuts what he sees when he strikes it. On top of this, the sword changes form to suit its user, usually to reflect the user's innermost personality. However, the user must be an Iwakuan for this secondary effect to kick in. If not, it just takes the form of a generic sword (see 'Unnamed' below) with standard short-sword reach. It does not lose its Absolute Law, as the 'race' of the user is not addressed within. This secondary ability is merely an enchantment, thus it can be undone or changed with supreme magics or Reality Bending, though it is still a powerful one that seriously affects the potency of the sword. It's restriction, however, may indicate that the sword may be a Cyclic Manifestation, rather than a true Absolute weapon. It is also possible that Perlasven was involved in the forging. Forms The sword has had different forms over the years, due to the nature of it's forging and the special properties gained from it. Unnamed The sword looks very 'generic' when untouched, but has a crystalline blade and a single gem on it's hilt. Bejewelled Blade Paorou's nickname for the sword used by Gabriel. Ouroboros "The Serpent biting its own tail." The form it takes in Paorou's hands. It appears as a bronze-colored wavy longsword (Like the southeast asian Keris/Filipino Kalis or the french Flamberge) with a forked double tip, mimicking a serpent's tongue. The hilt's guard is a 'flat' metal-frame shaped like an almond-shaped, rust-colored eye. The wireframe constantly shifts and distorts, giving viewers the impression that it is looking around, as if aware of its surroundings. It's pommel is a serpent head, with it's jaws open, similar to ancient Filipino Kampilan/Keris pommels attributed to serpentine monsters. The blade is the cutting part of the sword, and it has the ability to stretch to an undetermined length, bend at any angle, and whip around independent of its owner's movements. It can inflict damage as per the Absolute Law by slashing and thrusting. Paorou primarily attacks by allowing it to whip wildly when pointed at a target, or simply around himself. It seems to have a mind of its own, aggressively attacking targets when Paorou simply thinks or vocalizes his intent. Named after Ouroboros. a serpent biting its own tail and a symbol of infinity, Mortred "Blood of the traitor Prince." Paorou's name for the form it took in Jack Shade's hands. It consists of a simple longsword with a nondescript hilt and blade made of a strange black metal. The blade glows with an eerie green light, emitted by the actual 'sword of Iwaku'. Though it is straight-bladed and double-edged, Jack Shade wields the sword like a katana, a single-edged slashing weapon. The actual 'form' of the sword of Iwaku is a green liquid that coats the black, nondescript sword. It appears to be a translucent slime that glows green when in the presence of Jack Shade. It is applied on the target when it splashes forth from the sword's swing, or inflicted by contact. When he wills it, the green slime 'activates', eating through the surface in a straight line until hitting nothing/nontarget (a metaphysical condition) where it then simply ceases to exist. Apparently, the black sword only serves as a production center for the slime, and keeps it in 'stasis' as long as it remains on the black surface. Thus the slime will never eat through its own sword. Jack Shade's ability to use Iaijutsu and land multiple strikes in an instant allows him to quickly apply Mortred on unsuspecting enemies, who attribute their late 'cuts' to the speed and power of his stroke. This proved to be the downfall of Paorou-sama in their duel during the Dark Reign. It is named after the Bastard Son/Traitor Knight of the Round Table from Arthurian Legend, Mortred/Mordred. Sephirot "The Tree of Eternal Light." The form it takes when wielded by Asmodeus. It is formed when the two swords of Metatron are fused with the Sword of Iwaku as the core. The two swords then begin to distort, becoming 'wings' made of shining, white, metal feathers. In this case, both 'feathers' and core count as the same 'cutting' implement with the Absolute Law attribute. Named after the Enumerations of Kabbalah, The 'tree of life'. Category:Absolute Artifact Category:Iwakuan Artifact